Impolite Politeness
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Hikari is a innocent by stander…or so she seems, and Yagyuu is the Gentleman who happens to catch her that day. Full summary inside. Yagyuu/OC Rated T because we all know Kirihara cusses…whether Yukimura wants him too or not. Dedicated to kikumarucat.
1. Target Sighted

_**Summary:**_ Hikari is a innocent by stander…or so she seems, and Yagyuu is the Gentleman who happens to catch her that day. Higarashi Hikari goes to Rikkai Dai in hopes to play tennis with the best when she comes across a guy to rival her in pranks and tricks and who manages to pull one over on her. What better way to retaliate then with a prank of her own? But not everything works out as she planned. Yagyuu/OC Rated T because we all know Kirihara cusses…whether Yukimura wants him too or not. Dedicated to kikumarucat, hope you love it!

Author Notes/Character Interaction

Kyandi: Hey everyone! We're back!

Hikari: With a new pair too.

Kyandi: This story is for a loyal reader of mine who really wanted Hikari paired with Yagyuu.

Hikari: So we made an alternate story line where I go to Rikkai instead of Seigaku!

Kyandi: So I hope you all enjoy it!

Hikari: So as we always say…enjoy and review!

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Target Sighted

From the day she was born and probably to the day she died, Higarashi Hikari loved tennis. She lived and breathed tennis every moment, of every day. Everyday she played and everyday….she whipped her brothers at the game.

So what better Jr. High school was there to attend then Rikkai Dai, the home of kings?…or demons. Which ever way a person looked at it. So when she had been accepted into the school she had been overjoyed and more then ready to go to school at the start of the new term.

A rare thing seeing how she'd rather be at home playing tennis then stuck in a desk at school for most of the day. A habit born over years of home schooling.

And even more so since she hated skirts and had to wear one as part of the uniform. That was reason enough for her to debate on whether to go to an actual school rather then continue with her home schooling.

But she was too excited about it to be too bother about the skirt. She almost couldn't sleep the night before and was in too much of a rush that morning to bother to stop and eat. A bad combination when she stopped to think about it.

Hikari rushed down the stairs taking them two at a time, school bag in hand and tennis bag over one shoulder. She paused in front of the full length mirror in the front hall to check her appearance and to make sure nothing was out of place.

The girl that stared back at her was small, naturally so, only reaching five foot, two inches. She was naturally slim, light in weight, but not without the curves of an older girl. As a first year in middle school she looked more like a first year in high school even older if she wore make-up which she hated to.

Hikari ran a hand through her short, chin length snow white hair to make the curling tips lay flat once more. It was layered in a cut similar to a boy's with a waist long rat tail tied in the back and bangs almost as long as the rest of her fanning out across her forehead to reach down and almost hide her twins white eyebrows.

Her hair was cut so that if she hid her curves under baggy clothing then she would look just like a boy. A girly looking boy, but a boy none the less.

Hikari kept her hair like that because as a tennis player she couldn't have super long hair like most Japanese girls favored. It just got in the way. That and she just liked the rat tail style. Though of course it was a boy's style she didn't mind.

Like her half Greek mother, her skin was like a dusty ivory color and seemed to bring out the natural pink stained color of her lips. But the most eye catching feature of Hikari's was the twin sterling silver eyes ringed by long white lashes.

They were the kind of eyes that didn't have a clear line between pupil and iris and just seemed to fade from the black of the pupil to the light silver of the outer most part of the iris, going through every shade of gray between.

Everything about her was light, almost colorless. Which she suppose made her name, Hikari, reasonable since it meant Light.

Hikari supposed she was cute in the school uniform though she hated dresses and skirts alike. She always felt like someone was trying to peep up her skirt and she hated when the wind blew them up. So naturally she was wearing black slider short under the shirt not bothered in the least if she looked a little weird.

Though she figured compared to the contrast between her black uniform skirt and blazer and her white hair, the sliders were the least noticeable. Hikari adjusted her school tie before giving a firm nod. Yes she was ready now.

Hikari turned to the front door yanking it open but pausing long enough to call out to only one of her brothers home at the moment. "I'm off to school!" she called.

Satoshi, the third oldest of her brothers, stuck his head out of the kitchen, adjusting the silver framed glasses on his nose. Just like Hikari and all of her siblings, he had an eye color that was some shade of gray or silver, his being a silver that was just a shade darker then hers.

"Aren't you going to eat first Hikari? You know how you get when you don't eat properly." he told her. Hikari smiled. Leave it to a medical school student like Satoshi to be worried about her eating properly. "I'm good." she told him.

"I'll see you later, aniki*!" she told him before running out the door. "Have a good day!" Satoshi called after her running a hand through his silver hair in confusion. "What's she all excited about? Its just school." he remarked to himself as he retreated back into the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm going to crush my opponent at the up coming tournament!" Kirihara declared. Yagyuu for the most part wasn't listening to his teammates as they talked about the tournament coming up in a few weeks. He was more interested in the detective novel in his hands.

Niou, walking beside him, wasn't listening Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara talking either. He was too busy staring off into space. _Probably planning his next prank, _Yagyuu thought as he glanced at his Doubles partner out of the side of his eyes.

With it being the start of a new term Niou had a nasty habit of picking out new first years or transfer students to play pranks on. He had done the same thing to Kirihara when the younger boy had first started at the school. More then likely Niou was seeking out his next victim.

"That house is huge!" Kirihara said looking up at the large house that rose to their left. "You say that every time we pass it." Marui retorted. "Yeah, but you have to agreed that its huge. Does anyone live there?" Kirihara asked as he looked up at the house.

"No. Its been empty for years now." Marui told him. "Not any more its not. Someone's coming out the front gate." Niou remarked pointing towards the large iron gate as a girl slipped out turning to close the gate and lock it.

Yagyuu looked up when the flash of white caught his eyes. The girl at the gate had short white hair with a long rat tail falling down her back to end in curled tips. Yagyuu blinked as he looked at her. Unnatural hair coloring was against school rules and he said as much out loud.

"Look again Yagyuu…its her natural hair color." Niou pointed out as the girl turned away from the gate letting them see the matching snow white eyebrows and lashes. The five boys watched as she jumped down the stairs, landing lightly on her feet. She resettled the tennis bag on her shoulder before taking off down the road at a fast pace, weaving through people as she passed them.

"Is that a tennis bag?" Jackal asked. "Yeah. Do you think she's going to try out for the girls' team?" Kirihara asked. "Who knows, who cares." was Niou's reply as they continued on down the street. Yagyuu had to admit, Niou had a point. The girl was probably just another first year. Nothing to worry about or to concern himself with.

Or so he thought. Then he looked at his partner who had a grin on his face as he watched the girl run off. Yagyuu inwardly heaved a sigh. The girl, whoever she was, had just earned herself the title of Niou's next victim.

The poor innocent little girl. Yagyuu would have to keep an eye on Niou and make sure he didn't do anything to permanently scar the poor girl. He wouldn't be able to stop Niou. Gods knew he had tried in the past. But if Niou wanted to pull a prank on someone, he was going to do it despite anyone who tried to stand in his way. Perhaps warning the girl would help. Yagyuu doubted it but it didn't hurt to try.

-0-0-0-0-

Yagyuu ended up spending most of the day keeping an eye on Niou. Though there were a few times that Niou had slipped out of his view, as far as Yagyuu knew, Niou hadn't done anything. Well…as far as Yagyuu knew.

Knowing Niou though there were several pranks he could have pulled in the few moments he had been out of Yagyuu's view. Yagyuu, defiantly kept his eye on Niou after school when they were at the shoe lockers.

A few rows down they had passed the girl walking towards her own shoe locker to change her indoor shoes for her outdoor shoes. Yagyuu didn't like the grin on Niou's face as he swapped his shoes. Just then there was a loud shocked gaps and a low bang before girls let out a scream of surprise and ran out of the row of shoe lockers that the girl had been in.

Yagyuu looked at Niou before hurrying to the row to see what had happened. When he reached the row he found the girl standing in front of her locker, the locker open, and covered in flour. "Are you alright!?" one of the other girls asked her as she started dusting the flour off.

"Oh just fine. Its just a little flour." the girl told the other as she dusted most of the flour off her. Beside Yagyuu, Niou was chuckling to himself. One of the other girls turned to him with a frown. "Niou-kun did you do this!?" she asked.

Hikari looked up to look at Niou and Yagyuu as she dusted the last bit of flour from her hair. Niou just grinned making the other girl mad. "It's alright." Hikari told her calming the older girl. "Really, its just a little bit of flour." Hikari told her.

"No harm, no foul." Hikari added as she pulled the tube that had shot flour at her out of her locker and changed out her shoes before closing the door. As she walked by she dumped the tube in Niou's hands. The other girl gave Niou a hard glare before following the girl.

Niou frowned. Yagyuu imagined that he probably didn't get the reaction he had been hoping for. "You better hope you don't get in trouble with a teacher for this, Niou-kun. Yukimura won't be happy if you get detention and have to miss practice…again." Yagyuu told Niou.

Niou smirked at him. Yagyuu continued on outside. Thankfully the girl seemed to be good natured and hadn't gotten mad at Niou. Otherwise it would have been more trouble then it was worth and the last thing Yagyuu wanted was Niou to get in trouble with not only the teachers but Yukimura as well.

END

Kyandi: For those of you who don't know Aniki means brother.

Hikari: Basically that's it.

Kyandi: But here's the first chapter and I'll have the next up as soon as I'm done with the next chapter of Flip Side!

Hikari: So expect us back soon!

Kyandi: Until then enjoy and review.

Hikari: Bye!


	2. Lets Make a Deal

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: We're back with the new chapter!

Kyandi: I had fun with this one.

Hikari: Of course you are.

Kyandi: You have to admit, you and Yagyuu are a cute couple.

Hikari: If you say so.

Kyandi: I do. Now everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2 Lets Make A Deal

"Look it's the Snow Flake walking all by herself!" Yagyuu and his teammates looked up from their lunch spot as some boys laughed as the white haired girl, Hikari, walked past with her lunch in hand. Yukimura sat his lunch aside as he looked up.

The girl paused as the boys continued to call her names like "Albino" and "Snowflake" laughing the whole time as if they thought their childish names were funny. For a moment Yagyuu thought the girl might cry or run off as others started laughing too.

But then she smiled, giving them a bright smile that made her eyes narrow. Everyone stopped laughing the moment she smiled at them.

"Actually to be albino I'd have to lack all color pigment to my skin as well as my hair and eyes. That means I wouldn't have the dusty tan I have now." she told the boys giving them a small giggle to match the smile before turning on her heel to walk off as if nothing had ever been said to her. She paused a few steps away and turned back to the boys who had been teasing her.

"Oh, in case you're wondering that renders your statement invalid." she added before walking away. The boys stared at her their jaws hanging open as Kirihara, Marui, and Niou laughed at them. The boys turned to the regulars with cold glares but one look from Sanada had them taking off, grabbing their lunches as they went.

"Well she handled that just fine. Most girls would have been hurt by the teasing." Yagyuu remarked. "Anyone know who she is?" Marui asked as he stuck another sweet roll into his mouth before reaching for yet another one.

"She's a new first year transfer." All eyes turned to Ayumi, a first year fan girl of Marui's who had brought Marui some sweets. She was currently sitting next to Marui unwrapping the package of sweets so he could take some.

"You know her Ayumi-chan?" Marui asked her reaching out to take one of the cake balls she had made herself. "Yeah, she's in my class. Really sweet girl, though a bit hard to understand sometimes. She transfer here from Russia. Moscow I think it was. But she's Japanese…well her mother was half Greek, but she's mostly Japanese." Ayumi told them. "Her name is Higarashi Hikari." Ayumi added.

Yagyuu looked up. "Higarashi? As in the Higarashi Corp, Higarashi?" Marui asked. "They make some of the best tennis gear." he added as he blew a bubble. Ayumi nodded. "Apparently she just moved here with one of her brothers." Ayumi told him.

"Is it true that Niou-kun got her with a prank yesterday?" Ayumi asked looking at Niou who answered with a grin. "That would be a yes." Yagyuu replied. "You shouldn't have done that Niou-kun. She's a really nice girl, even tempered, but you should never mess with a girl like that." Ayumi told him. Niou ignored her.

Ayumi pouted at being ignored but she was use to is by now. She knew better then to expect anything from Niou. "I heard she's going out for the tennis team." Ayumi added changing the subject as she looked at Marui with a smile on her face once more.

Marui looked at her. "Really?" he asked as he popped another cake ball into his mouth. Ayumi smiled a sneaky sort of smile. "You'll see." she told him cheerfully in a sing song like voice. "Why would we see? The girls' courts are on the opposite side of the locker room from ours." Jackal told her confused by the statement though half the time he didn't really understand Ayumi anyway.

Ayumi grinned as she got to her feet dusting the back of her skirt off. "Hikari-chan isn't allowed to play with girls. She's only allowed to play with boys. She even has a paper signed by the headmaster and the Junior Tennis League." she told them.

All of the boys stared at her in shock and surprise as she just grinned at him. "Have fun all of you! If the rumors are true….she's Nationally ranked." Ayumi told them giving Marui smiled before she took off after Hikari skipping as she caught up to the other girl with a smile.

"Hikari-chan!" she called cheerfully. The boys watched as Hikari turned to Ayumi, giving the girl a smile as Ayumi gave her a hug. Both girls continued on now talking to each other as Hikari opened her lunch to show Ayumi and ended up trading her sushi roll for some of Ayumi's cake rolls, though she didn't touch them.

Yagyuu watched the two until they vanished around the corner and out of sight. A girl…trying out for their team? Yagyuu shook his head. Today was going to be a long day. But tomorrow, the day of try outs, would be even longer.

**HIKARI'S POV**

Hikari leaned forward slightly to peer down from where she was perched on a window sill on the third floor of the school. It was after school and she was sitting in the window sill of her classroom while the last of her class mates gathered their things and left.

She was watching the approaching group of boys down below her. Mainly one over the others…Niou. The group of regulars were heading towards their locker room, talking amongst themselves. Niou walking ahead of them all his hands jammed into his pockets.

Usually Hikari didn't do pay back when she had just met the person but for someone like Niou who had a reputation for pranks and tricks, she'd make an exception.

In her hand she had a remote that would trigger the trick she had set up just for Niou. When he reached the door of the locker room, Hikari pushed the button, but at the last moment Kirihara knocked the older boy over as if he was trying to be the first to the locker room.

Kirihara gave Niou a smirk before turning to pull open the door…and be the one to get a bucket of glue on his head. Hikari bit her lip as Kirihara stumbled around trying to yank the bucket off his head with no success. The bucket was firmly stuck on his head. Niou and Marui about died of laughter.

Hikari leaned farther out to see. She hadn't meant to get anyone else but Niou and she felt sorry for the boy. "Hikari-chan what are you looking at!?" came a voice from behind Hikari. Hikari's eyes went wide as someone behind her tried to look around her and ended up shoving her…right off the ledge into the open air.

Hikari reached out to try to grab the ledge as her head hit the window sill but gravity took hold and she went plummeting towards the ground with a cut off scream. "Hikari-chan!" Hikari felt a hand grab at her outstretched one, but her fingers slipped right through them. Crap. This wasn't good.

**YAGYUU'S POV**

"Niou-kun its not polite to laugh." Yagyuu told his partner as Jackal and Marui tried to help Kirihara get the bucket off his head the two pulling while Kirihara pushed. Niou smirked but stopped laughing…for now.

Yagyuu knew he'd probably start laughing again later. With a yank Jackal and Marui were able to pull the bucket free….and part of Kirihara's hair with it. "Ow! That hurt!" Kirihara complained as he rubbed his head glaring at the offensive bucket in Marui's hands. Just then a scream echoed over the school grounds drawing all of the boys' attention.

"Hikari-chan!" came a yell from above their heads. All of the boys turned just in time to see someone falling from a third floor window.

The flash of white hair was more then enough to tell them who it was. The bucket clanged as it hit the ground, Marui dropping out of shock when he saw the girl falling towards the ground.

Yagyuu, before he knew what he was doing ran forward his eyes trained on falling girl. She was falling too fast and from that height it could kill her. Yagyuu dived forward at the last moment catching the girl before she hit the ground.

He slid as he hit the ground the girl secure in his arms. Yagyuu heaved a sigh as he looked down at the girl. He froze when his eyes met the twin silver pools staring up at him. Her eyes had a depthless feel to them, like he was drowning.

With the soft ring of white lashes it was hard to look away from them until they closed. It was then the he noticed the blood in her hair. Carefully he shifted her to take a closer look. _She must have hit her head in the fall,_ he though when he located the bump on the side of her head.

"Yagyuu!" Yagyuu looked up as his team ran towards him. When they saw the girl in his arms Yukimura sent Marui to get the school nurse. "Is she alright?" Jackal asked. Yagyuu looked down at the girl. She was breathing and there was only a little bit of blood.

He doubted the hit on the head was what caused her to passed out. She more then likely passed out from the scare of the fall. "I think she'll be fine." Yagyuu remarked looking up as some first years ran towards them.

"Is she alright!? I'm so sorry!" one boy said. "What are you talking about?" Yukimura asked him. "She was sitting on the window sill and when I went to look around her I accidentally knocked her off. I'm so sorry!" the boy told them.

Yukimura calmly assured the boys that his friend was fine while Sanada and Niou helped Yagyuu up without Yagyuu having to put the girl down. Surprisingly the girl was small and light, easy to carry. "What do we do with her now?" Kirihara asked as he looked at the girl in Yagyuu's arms.

Yukimura looked at the girl and smiled. "I believe I have the perfect idea." he said making all of his teammates stare at him.

**HIKARI'S POV**

Hikari, as she came around felt her head pounding like her heart was beating in her ears rather then in her chest. When she reached up to touch her head she found a bump on her head covered in bandages. "Finally awake?" Hikari's eyes flew open and she turned her head to see who had spoke.

Sitting in the two chairs beside her bed was Yukimura and Yagyuu. Behind them was Sanada. Hikari sat up as she stared at them. "You should lay back down." Yagyuu told her. "I'm fine, thank you." she told him.

"And thank you for catching me." she added giving him a smile. Yagyuu cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as he turned away from her. Hikari stared at him before looking at Yukimura. "Did I say something?" she asked.

Yukimura shook his head. "Its nothing I assure Higarashi-chan." he told her. "You don't have to call me that." she told him. Yukimura smiled. "Call her Hiri-chan!" Kirihara called from the corner of the room. Yukimura turned as Hikari peered around him.

"Acutally, I don't mind that." Hikari said. Yukimura smiled at her. "Well then Hiri-chan you caused quiet a bit of trouble for us. Yagyuu sprained his wrist catching you." Yukimura told her. Hikari blinked before looking at Yagyuu who was idly rubbing his injured, wrapped wrist.

"I apologize. It really was an accident." Hikari told them. "We know. That is why I'm offering you a fair deal." Yukimura told her with a smile. Hikari looked at him. "Deal?" she asked. Yukimura nodded. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ she thought.

END

Kyandi: Hehe!

Hikari: Why do you like leaving the readers guessing?

Kyandi: It keeps them hooked. They may hate that and cliff hangers but it keeps them hook.

Hikari: You're weird.

Kyandi: So I've been told.

Hikari: Get on with the farewells.

Kyandi: Right, everyone enjoy and review and we'll be back soon!

Hikari: Bye!


	3. Not What I Expected

Kyandi: Alright here's the new update!

Hikari: Since we're trying to work on two stories and are trying to start another, we can only do one or two updates a day.

Kyandi: So please be patient with us.

Hikari: Right!

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review.

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3 Not What I Expected

Hikari frowned. This was not how she wanted to get on the tennis team. Not at all. "Hey ma-na-ger~!" Niou sang as he walked past her to head for the courts. Hikari wrinkled her nose at him as he grinned and gave her a chuckle in reply.

"How did I get stuck as the manager for the boys' tennis team?" she asked herself more then anyone else. Laughter made Hikari turn to Kirihara who now standing next to her. He looked at her and his laughter was renewed. "You look funny." he told her bluntly as he continued to laugh at her.

"It is not funny Kirihara-sempai." she told him. Hikari **hated** skirts. She really did. As the new manager of the team she too had to wear an uniform, though hers was less then comfortable in her opinion. It wasn't really a bad outfit.

It was a modest skirt, only about an inch or two shorter then her school skirt with a tank top that had her name on the back and the school name on the front. To go with it she had a jacket just like the regulars'. All in the team's colors. Hikari had kept her slider shorts on, refusing to walk around in a skirt without them.

Hikari felt stupid, really stupid, but she really didn't have much of a choice. No one really said no to Yukimura. She felt like running away and hiding, but her Higarashi Pride wouldn't allow such disgraceful behavior.

Higarashi members didn't run and they didn't hide. They faced their problems head on…damn her Higarashi Pride. Hikari heaved a sigh. "You don't have to do this." Hikari turned and looked up Yagyuu who was now standing beside her.

"No, I do." she replied. "It's because of me that you are hurt. A Higarashi repays her debt and doesn't complain about it. That is the proper, respectful way." Hikari told him. Yagyuu looked down at her as she squared off her shoulders.

He hadn't expected that kind of response. Though now that he thought about it what had he really expected from the girl. This was the first time he had the chance to really examine her. The girl was soft in appearance.

The very picture of a soft, proper lady. Well despite the fact that she clearly hated skirts, dressed, make-up, and virtually anything girly. She even lacked the jewelry most girls wore. Despite having two piercings in each ear she only wore plain emerald studs. She had the appearance of a usually soft spoken person, but she spoke like she was older, tougher then she appeared.

It was a change from the usually air head girls that tried to grab his attention not that any of them ever did. Yagyuu just didn't have time for girls. Between tennis and school his time was completely taken up. And what free time he did have he spent with his friends or family, not a girl. None of them ever really caught his attention anyway.

This girl was different. Her presence seemed to demand his attention whether or not he really wanted to give her the attention or not. It was like the heavens themselves had opened up and had dropped her right into his lap…literally.

Suddenly Hikari looked up at him finding him watching her with an interested look gleaming in his eyes behind his glasses. It was the first time she had met his gaze to see the brown eyes behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Is something wrong Yagyuu-sempai?" she asked tilting her head to side in a questioning manner. Yagyuu, finally realizing that he had been staring at the girl, cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses as he looked away from her.

"I apologize. It's rude to stare." he remarked. "Yes it is." Hikari agreed managing to make him feel worse about it then he already did. "But I suppose I am a very strange sight to see." she added making him look at her again.

"Its not everyday one runs into a person with naturally white hair or silver eyes, though all of my siblings have the same color eyes if not in different shades. Not to mention I don't exactly act at all how I appear." she explained as she looked away from him with an elegant one shoulder shrug.

"You can admit it, Yagyuu-sempai. I prefer to be told the truth anyhow. I despise liars. I believe that you should extend the same courtesies to others that you would wish to be extended to you." she told him honestly if not a little bluntly. At least she was honest.

"It is…different." he agreed struggling for a word that wouldn't make the girl feel too horribly awful though what he settled on was little better. "You do not have to worry about hurting my feelings either, Yagyuu-sempai. I grew up with rather blunt and sometimes rude brothers." she told him.

Hikari didn't look at him as he studied her. It was easy to tell that she was a very proud girl. It was in how she held herself. Back straight, shoulders back, chin up in defiance to anyone who tried to restrain her in any manner and gaze even.

She had been raised to pride herself but to not be cocky and arrogant about that pride. A quality very few girls had any more if any. Yagyuu wondered if, with that pride, if it really did hurt her when others took verbal swings at her.

"Does it bother you, Higarashi-chan? To have others bother you so with such rude name calling?" he asked. Hikari effectively and quickly avoided the question, pushing it aside as if he had never asked it to begin with.

"Please do not call me Higarashi-chan, Yagyuu-sempai. I am not my mother. Not to mention that it is a horrible mouth full." she told him. Yagyuu, used to Niou's tactics at avoiding conversations and questions he didn't want to answer, knew the best way to deal with people like that was to get right to the point and leave no room for the person to wiggle out of it.

"You are good at quickly avoiding the question, but you forget that I spend most of my days with Niou-kun. He does the same thing quite often when he doesn't want to talk or answer any question. Please just answer the question." he told her.

Hikari shifted her stance slightly rolling her shoulders careful of her left shoulder. Yagyuu looked down, for the first time noticing that both her left arm and leg were wrapped in bandages. Both had been hidden earlier by the long sleeve of her uniform blazer and the stockings she wore. Without either he could now see the bandages quite clearly.

"I can not answer that question, Yagyuu-sempai." she told him. Yagyuu raised one eyebrow. "Why not?" He knew he was over stepping his boundaries, that it was rude to keep pushing her for answers but she intrigued him far to much to not try to get the answers.

Hikari simply sighed, un-offended by his prying. In fact it looked as if she didn't mind the questions at all. Like she would answer those she wanted to and avoid those she didn't. In a way it kind of reminded him of Niou.

"Because I can not, by policy as well as upbringing, lie." she replied instinctively raising her chin. Yagyuu didn't have time to say anything else to her for Yukimura called her at that moment, telling everyone else to line up.

Hikari took off leaving Yagyuu to line up with his teammates in front of Yukimura and Sanada. Yukimura laid a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Everyone, this is first year, Higarashi Hikari. She will, from today on, be our manager. Be kind to her." Yukimura told the team.

"Yes sir!" the boys coursed. "Good then everyone back to practice!" Yukimura demanded. All of the boys scattered leaving Yukimura to turn to Hikari. "Now…I hear you have astounding skills in scouting and collecting data." Yukimura said looking down at her.

"I am…decent." Hikari replied her hands instantly going into her pockets one hand coming out with an old leather bound book that was about five or six inches thick and had tabs colored either pink, green, yellow, red, purple, blue, or silver sticking out of it.

"I have a good size store, though most of it I remember." she added. Yukimura eyed the thick book. "Good, then you will be working with Renji on gathering data and scouting." he told Hikari. How did she know that was coming?

Hikari just simply nodded. Yukimura eyed her before smiling. "Smile, Hiri-chan. It won't be that bad." he told her. "You have me in a skirt…by my view point it is already pretty bad, Yukimura-**buchou**." she replied.

Yukimura chuckled. "I think its cuter that way." he told her but Hikari was unfazed. She was in too much a sour mood to be effected by his comment. "Well then…for today you'll be helping Renji. Report to him." Yukimura told her. Hikari turned to look at Renji who was waiting for her. Hikari wanted to sigh but she would just have to suck it up. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it started out. Maybe.

-0-0-0-0-

Hikari heaved a sigh. She was leaning against the low wall that surrounded the courts. Everyone else had cleared off the courts already leaving just her on the courts. Not that she was in any kind of hurry to go anywhere or to go home.

Watching all of the boys play practice matches really left her wanting to play too. Perhaps Satoshi was still at home. If he was she could ask him for another match before he took off again. Satoshi would give her a match just because she was his baby sister and he'd do anything to make her happy.

Sometimes that came quite in handy when she was frustrated and she needed someone to beat on a court. When it came to that, her brothers were very handy to have around because none of them seemed to be able to say no when it came to her.

"You brood too long and you'll get called an old lady." Hikari frowned as Niou appeared at her side throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You know there is such a thing as **personal** space, Niou-sempai and you are invading mine. You have been warned." she told him but Niou just chuckled at her.

"Hiri-chan!" From her other side appeared Marui who also threw an arm around her shoulder. "Am I talking for my own benefit here?" she asked as the two grinned at her. "Come hang out with us!" Kirihara demanded appearing behind her to draped both of his arms over her shoulders.

"I really am talking for my own benefit and all three of you are far too close." she told them only to have all three press closer to her like a trio of smart asses.

Standing not a few feet away, Yukimura chuckled at the sight, Jackal, Yagyuu, Sanada, and Yanagi standing just behind him. "Hiri-chan, are you busy now?" Marui asked. "Does it really matter?" Hikari asked.

"Yes!" Marui replied. "We're all going to stop somewhere on the way home to eat!" Kirihara told her. "Somewhere with sweets!" Marui added. "Come with us." Niou basically demanded. Hikari was ready to pop all three up the side of their heads for not letting go of her but that wouldn't be nice and they were her sempai after all.

"No I am not busy. I have all the time to kill actually, but no thank you." she replied slipping out of their arms and threw some tricking movement ended up in Kirihara's position on the opposite side of the wall with Kirihara now sitting on the ground where she had just stood.

"I don't eat anything unless it's on my diet. And carbs, sugars, anything high is trans fats, calories…anything really, is not on my diet. Sorry but I must decline." she told them turning to walk off. Niou looked at Marui and Kirihara who basically were pouting.

He quickly vaulted over the wall grabbing Hikari around the shoulders. "You're not getting out of this that easy." he told her as he dragged her back. "You're coming with us so go change." Niou told her. "And if I refuse?" she asked.

Niou raised an eyebrow. "You want **me** to change you myself?" he asked. "Niou-kun!" Yagyuu scolded. Hikari looked up at Niou who grinned at her. He would do it too, just to get under Yagyuu's skin. Finally Hikari heaved a sigh. "Fine." she agreed.

Niou smirked and let go of her. Hikari grabbed her tennis bag as she headed back towards the locker room to change. "Ask a idiotic question, get a equally idiotic answer. " she mused to herself as she headed up the stairs from the courts the boys watching her.

Yagyuu turned to Niou. "Was that really necessary, Niou-kun?" he asked. Niou grinned. "What? I was telling the truth." Niou mocked making his partner frown at him. "Its not like it'll kill her." Niou added.

END

Kyandi: Alright! There you go!

Hikari: Why does Niou insist on invading my personal space.

Kyandi: Because he knows it'll get under your skin.

Hikari: Why do you like him again?

Kyandi: Do I really need to explain that? You might not like the answer.

Hikari:….on second thought lets just get on with the farewells.

Kyandi: As you wish! Everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: bye.


	4. Admit It

Kyandi: Hey everyone. Sorry its taking so long to update.

Hikari: She's working on more then one story at a time.

Kyandi: Not to mention that a lot of family members have birthdays this month.

Hikari: So we might only get to put one update up a day.

Kyandi: But we're trying!

Hikari: So enjoy and review.

Kyandi: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 4 Admit It

"You are trying to kill me." Hikari declared as she glared at the offensive piece of cake Marui had just sat in front of her. She was sitting between Niou and Yagyuu in a booth and had no where to go but she refused to eat something that had that much sugar in it.

Marui, who sat across from her between Jackal and Kirihara pouted. "Its just one piece of cake, Hiri-chan. Its not going to kill you." he told her. "Oh yes it will. I have not had any kind of sweets in five years. I am not about to start now." she told him.

Yukimura watched the scene from the end of the table, between Sanada and Yanagi. It was amusing to the see the girl nearly terrified to touch a piece of cake. It was just a piece of cake.

"But you took some of Ayumi-chan's cake rolls the other day." Marui replied. "I gave them to my brother when I got home. As an order from my private doctor I don't eat anything unless its on my diet menu for the day." she told him.

"So if you would please, take it." she added pushing the plate back towards Marui. Marui stared at her shocked. How could any girl, any one for that matter, pass up sweets!? "Oh come on!" Marui said. "If she doesn't want to eat it, we shouldn't make her, Marui-kun." Yagyuu told him.

Hikari gave Yagyuu a grateful look while Marui pouted. "So Hiri-chan." Hikari looked at Yukimura. "What were you doing up on that window sill anyhow?" he asked.

"I was watching you walk by. One of my classmates pointed out that all of you walked by in the afternoon and it was a good chance to get a look at the regulars of the boys' tennis team." she told him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Hikari wasn't about to tell them that Kirihara had part of his hair yanked out because of her prank gone wrong. "Well then," Yukimura said with a smile. "Lets not sit in anymore window sills. We don't want our manager getting hurt now do we?" he finished.

Yagyuu watched as Hikari's nose wrinkled. He didn't think she even noticed she was doing it. "We heard an interesting rumor though." Yukimura continued. "Oh? And what would that be?" Hikari asked as she took a drink of her water.

"That you were going to try out for the boys' tennis team. And that you had papers saying you were allowed as well." Yukimura told her. Hikari didn't even look up at him. "Well I was and I do." she replied.

Hikari turned to her bag pulling out a folded up set of papers. "Look for yourself." she told him handing him the papers. Yukimura took the papers and unfolded them, quickly looking through them. Yanagi leaned in to read over his shoulder.

"Its signed by both the headmaster and the Junior Tennis League." Yanagi pointed out. "I see that." Yukimura replied before looking up at Hikari. "You couldn't play with girls?" he asked with a smile. "Its not so much that I couldn't, but more along the lines that I didn't want to." Hikari told him.

Yagyuu looked down at Hikari. "Most of the girls complained that I was too rough and others called me a freak because my speed and technique was on a different levels then theirs." she said as she sat her cup down.

"I knew boys would not only be less likely to complain, but would be more of a challenge." she added. "You like challenges, huh?" Niou asked leaning on Hikari's shoulder. "Niou-sempai, please respect my personal space." she replied.

Niou leaned away from her with a smirk on his face. "And I wouldn't be human if I didn't like a challenge every now and then." she added. Yukimura smiled. He passed the papers back to her.

Hikari took the papers and slipped them back into her bag. Hikari looked up as Marui's phone went off. Marui checked his phone. "Looks like I have to go." he said nudging Kirihara out of the way. "Come of Jackal!" Marui added.

Jackal heaved a sigh and slipped out behind him. "I have to get going too." Yanagi said getting to his feet. "Come on Akaya. You have homework to do." Yanagi told him. Kirihara grabbed his bag. "Genichirou and I are coming with you." Yukimura said getting to his feet.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Hiri-chan." Yukimura told her with a smile before the four followed Jackal and Marui out. Hikari sighed. "I should be going home too." she said. "I'll walk you." Yagyuu offered. "Yeah, you shouldn't be out alone this late." Niou added.

Hikari eyed the two before slipping past Niou who had just gotten up. "No thank you. I am perfectly fine on my own." she told them. Yagyuu laid a hand on her shoulder before she could take off. "I insist." he told her.

Hikari looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. Like every time she looked him straight in the eye, he shifted. Something about those eyes left him unable to look at them but unable to look away at the same time.

For a long moment he thought she was going to refuse. The look on her face said she felt like they were babysitting her and she didn't like it. She eyed him for a long moment making Yagyuu feel like she was looking through him instead of at him. Finally Hikari heaved a sigh. "Alright. If it will make you feel better." she told him.

Yagyuu nodded removing his hand from her shoulder. Niou grinned as he watched the two. The two together were amusing. "Well then lets go." Niou said draping an arm around their shoulders. "Niou-kun/Niou-sempai, please remove your arm." the two coursed at the same time.

Niou grinned and chuckled at the two as they looked at each other. "Like two peas in a pod." Niou remarked pushing the two ahead of him and out the door. Outside Hikari removed Niou's arm and stepped out of his reach.

Yagyuu did the same. Niou couldn't help his grin. The two were so much alike that it was funny. The whole walk the two were quiet refusing to look at each other.

Niou, tired of the quiet grinned before he draped himself over Hikari's shoulders, effectively startling the girl out of her thoughts. "So Hiri, got a boyfriend?" Niou asked with a grin. Hikari looked up him. "Niou-sempai, please release me." she told him.

"Do you?" Niou asked ignoring her demand. "Niou-kun, stop being nosy and let her go." Yagyuu told him sternly and a little more sharply then usual before grabbing Niou by the collar and pulling the boy away from Hikari.

Niou looked at Yagyuu. He could hear the slight annoyance in Yagyuu's voice that usually couldn't be heard unless it was just the two of them. "You must respect her personal space." Yagyuu told Niou as he let him go.

Niou grinned. "I was just curious." Niou replied before turning to Hikari who was watching the two closely with one eyebrow raised. Niou could tell she had noticed the sharp note to Yagyuu's voice. "Well do you Hiri?" she asked.

"Niou-kun." Yagyuu said warningly. "No I don't." Yagyuu looked at Hikari. "Its not that big of a deal, Yagyuu-sempai. It was just a question." she told him as she turned her eyes away from them. "But no I don't. I never saw the point before." she replied.

"Before?" Niou asked with a grin. "Don't read too much into it, Niou-sempai." she told him as she continued walking. Niou grinned at Yagyuu who frowned in reply.

It was like Niou was purposely trying to get on his nerves. Messing with the girl seemed to be doing the trick too. For some reason Yagyuu felt protective of the girl. Perhaps it was because he had saved her and it was some sense of protectiveness over someone he had helped.

Whatever the reason Yagyuu didn't like Niou picking at the girl like that. The rest of the walk consisted of Niou picking at the girl any way he could. For the most part Hikari ignored him, though it was slightly annoying to Yagyuu who was still keeping his perfectly calm and controlled face.

"This would be me." Hikari said as they neared her fence. But there was someone sitting on the front steps. "Wait." Yagyuu told her laying a hand on her shoulder. Hikari looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's someone there." Yagyuu told her. Hikari looked around him. "Yagyuu-sempai…that's my brother." she told him. Yagyuu turned to look again. In the dark he couldn't make out anything about the man, expect he was tall, thin, and had the longest legs Yagyuu had ever seen on a guy before.

"See watch." Hikari slipped around Yagyuu before he could say another thing. "Satoshi-nii!" Yagyuu watched at the man looked up before getting to his feet. "There you are, Hikari. You had me worried." the man replied as he came towards them.

When Satoshi stepped into the light of the street lamp Yagyuu could tell he was related to Hikari. The two had close to the same facial features though his was more sharper then Hikari's. And where Hikari had white hair, Satoshi had silver.

When Satoshi saw Yagyuu and Niou he paused and readjusted his glasses. "Who are these two?" he asked bluntly. "Satoshi-nii! That's rude." Hikari scolded. Satoshi looked at his sister before muttering an apology.

"Satoshi-nii these are two of my teammates. Yagyuu Hiroshi-sempai and Niou Masaharu-sempai." Hikari told her brother gesturing to each in turn. "Sempai this is one of my brother, Satoshi." Satoshi eyed the two. "A pleasure." he replied though the look on his face said he wasn't too happy about his sister hanging around males.

"Anyway, time to come in Hikari. Sosuke-nii will be coming home tomorrow." Satoshi told his sister. "Right." Hikari said before turning to her sempai. "Good nigh sempai." she told them with a bow of her head before following her brother inside the gate.

Yagyuu waited until he saw the front door close before continuing on to his own home. "Hey Yagyuu~!" Niou sang drawing out Yagyuu's name. "What is it Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked. "You like her don't you?" he asked.

Yagyuu stopped dead in his tracks whipping around to face Niou. "Excuse me?" he asked sharper then he needed to. Niou grinned. "You like her. I can tell. Remember you can't hide anything from me, Yagyuu." Niou told him. "That's why you don't like me picking at her." Niou added.

Yagyuu straightened his back. "Absurd." he replied. Niou grinned. "You do. And what's more…you don't want to share her with me." Niou added his grin growing. "That shows just how much you like her." Yagyuu huffed and continued walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about Niou-kun." Yagyuu retorted. Niou chuckled as he followed him. Of course Yagyuu wasn't going to admit it. But Niou could tell. It was just a matter of getting Yagyuu to admit it to himself now. Niou had many tricks up his sleeve he could use to get that to happen.

END

Kyandi: There's the new chapter!

Hikari: We're working on the next and hopefully will have it up earlier tomorrow.

Kyandi: Yep so, we'll leave you to enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back as soon as we can.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


	5. Concerned

Kyandi: Hey everyone!

Hikari: Sorry it took us so long!

Kyandi: I got caught up in the holidays and other stories!

Hikari: But here we go!

Kyandi: So we'll go ahead and jump into the story.

Hikari: And hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter.

Kyandi: So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5 Concerned

"Marui-kun!" All of the boys looked up from their lunches as Ayumi, as usual, came running over to them to drop and sit next to Marui who greeted her with the usual wave, his mouth being too full to talk.

Ayumi sat out the sweets she had brought for Marui that day though she looked a little distracted as she unwrapped them for him. "Is something wrong, Ayumi-chan? You look upset." Marui said finally swallowing his mouth full.

Ayumi looked up surprised that he could tell she was upset. "Huh? Oh! I'm fine. It's Hikari-chan I'm worried about." she told them.

All of the boys looked up at the mention of their manager's name. "What's wrong with Hiri-chan?" Kirihara asked swallowing the food that was in his mouth. Ayumi thought about it for a moment looking like she was debating on whether or not she should tell them.

For a moment she looked like she wasn't going to tell them but then she heaved a sigh. "A lot of the girls, mostly second and third years, have been picking on her lately. Really fiercely too." Ayumi told them as she fiddled with the hem of her shirk.

"One girl even made Hikari-chan bleed when she shoved her into a desk." Ayumi added. Yagyuu looked up sharply at this, Niou glancing at his doubles partner. "Has she told the principal?" Yukimura asked. Ayumi shook her head.

"Hikari-chan refuses to do anything about it. She said if she was to respond in any way then it would only egg them on." Ayumi told him. "So she ignores it. And when the nurse asked what happened Hikari-chan wouldn't say anything. Not a word." Ayumi added.

"I'm worried about her." Ayumi admitted. Suddenly Ayumi looked up. "See!" All of the boys turned to where Hikari was walking to her usual lunch spot.

As she walked by a couple of girl one girl threw a wadded up paper towel at the girl's head. Hikari simply swatted the thing away and paid the girls no heed as she continued on. As Hikari neared the top of the stairs one girl swung her leg out to knock Hikari's feet out from under her.

Yagyuu was on his feet in a second racing across the few feet to the top of the stairs as Hikari tipped forward. Yagyuu scooped the girl up before she could tumble down the stairs. The girl that had tripped her looked up shocked as Yagyuu carefully sat Hikari on her feet again.

Hikari looked up at Yagyuu surprised. "Yagyuu-sempai?" she asked in surprise as he made sure she was steady on her feet. "Are you alright, Higarashi-chan?" he asked looking down at her, not yet releasing her. Hikari nodded as she looked up to meet his gaze.

On one cheek she had a bandage. "I'm fine, thank you, Yagyuu-sempai." she said giving him a smile. Yagyuu gave a firm nod glad to see she was just fine. In the brief moment before he had caught her Yagyuu swore his heart beat faster then it ever had in one day.

And that was with tennis practice too. It was probably that feeling that had allowed him to react as fast as he did. Of course he had fast reflexes from tennis already but that was faster then his normal reflexes.

"Yagyuu-sama!" the group of girls gasped in shock when they got a good look at who it was that had come to Hikari's rescue. "You girls should be ashamed of yourselves." Yukimura said as he walked up to the group.

"Yukimura-sama!" the girls said in surprise. Yukimura gave them all one of his more scarier smiles. "Now why are you girls picking on our manager?" Yukimura asked. Hikari turned to watch Yukimura as he glared down at the girls.

"It wasn't their fault, Yukimura-buchou!" Hikari said pulling out of Yagyuu's grip. Yukimura turned to look at Hikari in surprise meeting her gaze as she stared back. "Really I should have been paying more attention to my feet." Hikari told him.

"Higarashi-chan you don't have to defend them." Yagyuu told her laying a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her. "I'm not. Its true. I should have been paying closer attention to my feet." Hikari insisted as she met Yukimura's gaze.

"It was completely my fault." she added. Yukimura eyed Hikari searching her face. She had a serious look on her face. One that told him plain as day that she honestly thought it was her fault.

Yagyuu watched Hikari as she met his captain's gaze evenly. The girls that had tripped her watched with wide eyes. Yukimura didn't look like he was about to let this go. Yagyuu didn't want to let this go either.

Finally Sanada leaned in and said something low into Yukimura's ear where no one else could hear. Yukimura looked at Sanada and nodded finally deciding to let it go…for now.

"Alright, Hiri-chan. Then as punishment for causing a scene, I expect you to run laps with the team today at practice. All of them." Yukimura told her. Hikari nodded accepting the punishment with grace.

"Yes Buchou." she told him. Of course she would accept the punishment without complaining. Hikari always did. She would do as she was told and would not voice a single word of complaint.

Yukimura cast the other girls a glance before walking off with Sanada. The girls took off quickly after that leaving Hikari alone with Yagyuu. "Higarashi-chan." Hikari shook her head. "I'm fine, Yagyuu-sempai. It was just an accident." she assured him before she headed down the stairs to go eat.

Yagyuu watched her. "Don't worry, Yagyuu, we'll keep a close eye on her." Yagyuu turned to Yukimura who gave him a smile. "I don't believe it was her fault anymore then you do." Yukimura added. Yagyuu nodded. Hopefully keeping an eye on her was all they had to do.

-0-0-0-0-

Yagyuu pulled his tennis shirt over his head, changing along side Niou. Yagyuu turned and picked up his glasses to put them back on his face. "I honestly don't think it was Hiri-chan's fault, though." Marui said looking over at Yukimura as he pulled his sneakers on.

For the last ten or fifteen minutes Marui and Kirihara had been arguing with Yukimura about his decision to punish Hikari when they were positive that it wasn't Hikari's fault.

They were hell bent to make Yukimura see reason when Yukimura already knew that Hikari wasn't to blame for the incident earlier today. They were still arguing about it though despite that.

"I know. But Hiri-chan insist it's her fault and as long as she honestly believes it is there will be no convincing her otherwise. No matter what we think. You know this as well as the rest of us. And as her captain and her sempai if she insist it's her fault, it's my responsibility to punish her." Yukimura told Marui as he pulled on his own shirt.

"Besides she's a tennis player too. A few laps won't kill her." Yukimura added as he slipped on his headband. A _**few **_laps? It was enough to make the boys laugh though they all held it back. None of them really felt like getting extra laps for laughing at Yukimura. Not when they already had enough to run as it was.

"Speaking of Hiri-chan…It doesn't look like Hiri-chan's been in to change yet." Kirihara said as he pulled open the last locker at the end of the row. It had Hikari's name on the little plague on the front showing that it was her locker that he was opening.

"Her jersey is still in the locker and so are her tennis clothes and sneakers." he added as he eyed the neatly arranged contents of the locker. Everyone froze for a moment after hearing this. Marui even leaned around Kirihara to look for himself. "He's right. Her locker hasn't been touched since this morning." Marui said.

Hikari was always the first one to the locker room so she could change before any of the boys got there and was always the first out onto the court. If her tennis clothes were still in the locker then that meant that she hadn't even made it to the club room let alone the courts yet.

"She's probably just running a little late. Everyone does once in a while." Niou remarked as he pulled his jersey out of his locker, slamming it closed before grabbing his bag.

"He's right." Yukimura told his teammates with a smile though there was still a little bit of unease in the boys as they finished changing and head out to the courts. When they stepped out of the locker room doors they were meet with the sight of Hikari running towards them.

"Hiri-cha-" Kirihara cut off as Hikari came to a stop in front of them, his eyes widening. "I apologize for being late!" Hikari said when she came to a stop in front of Yukimura. All of the boys were staring at her. "Hiri-chan, what happened?" Marui asked shocked as he looked at her.

Hikari reached up to touch one of the many bandages now on her head. "I crashed into a table in the art room, my last class of the day. The nurse was cleaning the cuts and that was why I was late." she told them producing a note for Yukimura.

Yukimura eyed her hard before taking the note and looking it over. It was a note from the nurse saying that she had held Hikari in the nurse's office so she could clean and see to Hikari's injuries and asking that Hikari be excused for being late to practice.

"Are you sure you crash into the table and weren't pushed instead, Hiri-chan?" Yukimura asked her looking back up at her tucking the note into his shorts pocket.

Hikari turned to meet his gaze her face not giving anything away as she met his gaze. For a long moment the two stared at each other before she pulled her eyes from him.

"I'm going to go change now." she said slipping past the boys. Yagyuu watched as she vanished into the locker room closing the door behind her. "I think that was a big fat yes to being pushed." Marui remarked as he looked towards the club room.

"Yes well…she won't tell us if it is." Yukimura remarked. "There's a 96.43% chance that she was pushed. There's a 3.57% chance that she was tripped. Zero percent chance that she, herself crashed into the table." Yanagi remarked as they walked towards the table. "Hiri's prone to an accident or two, but she's not a clutz." Niou remarked as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

Yukimura remained quiet for a long moment as he thought it all over. Not only was this whole mess distracting to the team, who were all worried for Hikari's well being, it was extra distracting to Yagyuu who had basically taken on the role of the girl's protector.

To top it all of, it was causing injury to one their teammates and friends. There was nothing Yukimura could do in the open because if he did, Hikari would never forgive him. But Yukimura wasn't about to let some annoying girls harm one of his teammates.

Yukimura looked at Yagyuu who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He certainly needed to do something soon. He couldn't have Yagyuu this distracted with matches just around the corner and he certainly couldn't sit by and watch as people hurt the girl.

He may be her captain but he liked the girl too and thought of her as a friend just like the others and no one was going to get away with hurting the girl. Not as long as he was concerned.

END

Kyandi: There you go!

Hikari: She's already started the next chapter.

Kyandi: So hopefully it won't take so long.

Hikari: Yep. So we'll go ahead an sign off for now.

Kyandi: Right. So everyone enjoy and review!

Hikari: And we'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye bye!


End file.
